


postcards from italy

by Catulaster (orphan_account)



Series: Post cards from italy [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder, Schizophrenia, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Catulaster
Summary: toby is just a regular proxy who's in love, but he swears hes met ben before. almost as if, from a dream?





	postcards from italy

**Author's Note:**

> no major character death

Postcards from Italy  
THIS IS FICTIONAL,BUT ENJOY!  
( prologue )

The year is 2000, september 21. Tobias “toby” rogers laid in his small bed filled with fleas from the family stray cat. The cats name was Cabbage for her strange attraction to vegetables. She was a strange but loveable cat.  
She laid on toby’s lap as he sat on his bed, he rarely went outside. He let a small smile grow across his lips as he relaxed. He felt at peace, cuddling with the calico. He loved her koi like patterns, her tiny but fluffy paws and the orange tail that flicked in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> i lied ahahaaaa get rekt


End file.
